Dzieci kapitana Granta/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Poszukiwanie wody. Jezioro Salinas kończy szereg lagun, wiążących się z górami Ventana i Guamini. Liczne wyprawy przybywały tam dawniej z Buenos-Ayres dla zaopatrzenia się w sól, której wody jego zawierają w sobie znaczną ilość. Lecz w tej chwili woda, ulotniwszy się wskutek nadzwyczajnych upałów, pozostawiła na dnie jeziora tylko ogromne błyszczące zwierciadło soli. Thalcave, mówiąc o wodzie zdatnej do picia w jeziorze Salinas, miał na myśli wodę rzek do niego wpadających, które jednak teraz, równie jak i ono, wyschły zupełnie. Palące promienie słońca wypiły wszystko. Grono podróżnych ciężko było zasmucone, widząc, że dokuczliwego pragnienia zaspokoić nie będzie mogło. Trzeba się było na coś zdecydować. Reszta wody, dochowanej w workach skórzanych, tak była zepsuta, że w żaden sposób za napój służyć nie mogła. Pragnienie dokuczało straszliwie. Głód i bezsenność niczem były wobec tego uczucia. Strudzeni podróżni znaleźli schronienie pod skórzanym namiotem (rukah), opuszczonym przez dzikich; biedne koniska legły nad brzegami jeziora i ze wstrętem szczypały słone rośliny i wyschłą trzcinę. Skoro się wszyscy jako tako umieścili w namiocie, Paganel spytał przewodnika, co radzi czynić. Dość długą prowadzili rozmowę, z której Glenarvan kilka zaledwie słów pochwycić zdołał. Thalcave mówił ze zwykłym sobie spokojem; Paganel machał rękami i dowodził za dwu. Po kilku minutach takiej rozmowy, Patagończyk najobojętniej skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Co on mówi? — zapytał Glenarvan — jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem, to zdaje mi się, że radzi, abyśmy się rozdzielili. — Tak, na dwa obozy — odpowiedział Paganel. — Ci, których konie tak są wycieńczone trudami i pragnieniem, że już dalej iść nie zdołają, niechaj się wloką, jak mogą, ciągle wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika. Inni, mający lepsze konie, wyprzedzając ich na tejże samej drodze, pojadą na poszukiwanie rzeki Guamini, która o trzydzieści mil stąd wpada do jeziora San-Lucas. Jeśli znajdą wodę w dostatecznej ilości, poczekają na swych towarzyszy nad brzegami tej rzeki — jeśli zaś wody brak, w takim razie wyjadą naprzeciw nich, aby im oszczędzić podróży bezużytecznej. — A wtedy? — zapytał Tomasz Austin. — Wtedy trzeba się będzie zdecydować na zawrócenie ku południowi i przejechać co najmniej sledmdziesiąt pięć mil, aż do pierwszych rozgałęzień gór Ventana, gdzie rzeki są bardzo liczne. — Rada jest dobra — powiedział Glenarvan — i powinniśmy posłuchać jej bezzwłocznie. Mój koń niezbyt jeszcze na siłach wycieńczony, ja więc gotów jestem towarzyszyć Thalcave'owi. — Och! milordzie, weź i mnie ze sobą — prosił Robert, jakgdyby chodziło o miłą przechadzkę. — Ale czy siły ci pozwolą, mój chłopcze? — Bądź spokojny, milordzie; koń mój tak ochoczy, że gwałtem rwie się naprzód. — Dobrze, moje dziecię, dobrze, jedź z nami — odpowiedział Glenarvan rad w duszy, iż nie rozłączy się z Robertem. — Bylibyśmy chyba bardzo niezdarni, gdybyśmy nie zdołali we trzech znaleźć wody świeżej i zdatnej do picia. — A ja? — spytał Paganel. — Ty, kochany panie Paganelu — odezwał się major — musisz zostać przy rezerwie. Znasz zanadto dobrze i trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik i rzekę Guamini, i całą pampę, abyś nas miał opuszczać. Ani ja, ani Wilson, ani Mulrady nie potrafilibyśmy znaleźć przewodnika w punkcie umówionym. Tymczasem śmiało i z zupełnem zaufaniem będziemy postępować pod twą zaszczytną wodzą, dzielny Jakóbie Paganelu. — Poddaję się okolicznościom — poważnie odrzekł Paganel, zadowolony z objęcia dowództwa. — Ale strzeż się roztargnień, na miłość Boską — dodał major — nie zaprowadź nas czasem przez pomyłkę tam, gdzie iść nie potrzeba — na wybrzeża oceanu Spokojnego, naprzykład. — Wartoby ci to zrobić, nieznośny majorze! — zawołał Paganel z uśmiechem. — Jednakże powiedz mi, kochany milordzie, jak zrozumiesz mowę przewodnika? — Przypuszczam — odpowiedział Glenarvan — że nie będziemy potrzebowali o niczem mówić. Zresztą, przy pomocy kilku wyrazów hiszpańskich, jakie umiem, w razie nagłej potrzeby może jakkolwiek potrafię się z nim porozumieć. — Jedź więc, mój zacny przyjacielu — odparł Paganel. — Zanim to wszakże nastąpi, zjedzmy wieczerzę i spróbujmy snem trochę pokrzepić zmęczone ciało. Po wieczerzy tem przykrzej czuć się dawał brak wody; udano się na spoczynek. Paganelowi śniły się jakieś wielkie potoki, kaskady, rzeki, rzeczułki, stawy, źródła, a nawet karafki z wodą. Widmo to, jak zmora, ścigało go we śnie. Nazajutrz o szóstej z rana już konie Thalcave'a, Glenarvana i Roberta czekały osiodłane; napojono je resztką wody, którą biedne stworzenia połknęły z chciwością, jakkolwiek wcale nie była świeża, ani smaczna. Trzej jeźdzcy wskoczyli na siodła. — Do zobaczenia! — zawołali major, Austin, Wilson i Mulrady. — A starajcie się nie wracać — dorzucił Paganel. Wkrótce potem Glenarvan, Robert i Patagończyk, nie bez pewnego wzruszenia i żalu, stracili z oczu oddzialik, powierzony przezorności i zręczności uczonego geografa. "Desertio de las Salinas", przez które obecnie przejeżdżali, była to rozległa płaszczyzna gliniasta, pokryta wynędzniałemi krzewinami wysokości dziesięciu stóp, niewielkiemi mimozami, które Indjanie zowią "curra-mammel" — i pewną krzewiastą rośliną (jume) obfitującą w sodę. Tu i owdzie słońce odbijało się jaskrawo w dużych płytach soli, zdaleka wyglądających, jak ogromne bryły lodu: nadawało to pustyni charakter bardzo oryginalny. Inny całkiem widok przedstawiały góry Ventana o ośmdziesiąt mil dalej na południe, to jest w punkcie, do którego może podróżni byliby zmuszeni dojść, gdyby się przekonali, że rzeka Guamini wyschła. Kraj ten, zwiedzany w 1835 r. przez kapitana Fitz-Roya, dowodzącego wówczas wyprawą fregaty "Beagle", nadzwyczaj jest żyzny; znajdują się tam najlepsze na całem terytorjum Indjan pastwiska. Północno-zachodnia pochyłość gór pokryta jest bujną trawą i roślinami drogocennemi: pomiędzy innemi znajduje się tam "algar robo", rodzaj świętojańskiego drzewa, którego owoc ususzony i utarty służy do robienia chleba, przez Indjan dosyć lubionego: "quebracho białe", o gałęziach długich i giętkich, zwieszonych, jak u brzozy europejskiej; "quebracho czerwone", o drzewie niezniszczalnem; "nandubay", drzewo zapalające się z wielką łatwością i będące powodem częstych pożarów; "viraro", którego kwiaty fiołkowe układają się stożkowato; wreszcie "timbo", którego wielka korona strzela do 80 stóp wgórę, dając pod swemi konarami całemu stadu bydła schronienie przed skwarem słonecznym. Argentyńczycy pokilkakroć już próbowali rozkolonizować tę bogatą krainę, ale im zawsze przeszkadzała nieprzyjaźń Indjan. Łatwo można było wnosić, że z grzbietu tych gór spływają rzeki bardzo obfite, dostarczające wody potrzebnej do utrzymania takiej urodzajności; i rzeczywiście znajdowały się one, ale w odległości stu trzydziestu co najmniej mil na południe. Thalcave zatem miał słuszność, że dążył najpierw do Gamini, która nietylko, że znajdowała się najbliżej, ale ponato nie zwracała podróżnych z ich drogi. Konie galopowały z ochotą, jakby przeczuwając, dokąd zdążają. Thauka szczególniej zdawał się być niezmordowany: jak ptakprzebiegał przez źródła wyschnięte i krzaki mimoz, ze rżeniem radosnem, stanowiącem wróżbę pomyślną. Przykład ten zagrzewał powolniejsze konie Glenarvana i Roberta, to też podążały za swym dzielnym przewodnikiem. Thalcave siedział na siodle jak przykuty — niekiedy tylko oglądał się poza siebie, aby nie stracić z oka Roberta, i widocznie był zadowolony, widząc, jak chłopiec wybornie kieruje swym rumakiem. — Brawo, Robercie — mówił Glenarvan — Thalcave jest z ciebie zadowolony, wyczytuję to z jego twarzy. — Nie wiem czemu — milordzie. — Że się tak wybornie trzymasz na koniu. — O, tylko że mocno siedzę i nic więcej — odpowiedział Robert, lecz rumieniec zadowolenia oblał piękne jego lica. — To najważniejszy przymiot jeźdzca — rzekł Glenarvan — jesteś skromny, mój chłopcze, to dobrze: ale ja ci przepowiadam, że będziesz kiedyś chlubą sportu londyńskiego. — A cóżby na to powiedział mój ojciec, który chce, żebym był żeglarzem? — Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza; bo chociaż nie wszyscy kawalerzyści są dobrymi marynarzami, jednakże każdy marynarz może być dobrym jeźdźcem; bujanie się okrętu na falach uczy dobrego trzymania się na nogach, a przeto i na siodle; reszta łatwo się nabywa. — Biedny mój ojciec! Ach! jakże on ci podziękuje, milordzie, jeśli go ocalić zdołamy. — Bardzo kochasz ojca, Robercie? — O! bardzo, milordzie! on był dla nas tak dobry, o nas tylko myślał zawsze: z każdej swej podróży przywoził nam pamiątki ze wszystkich krajów, jakie zwiedzał. O! gdybyś go znał, jestem pewny, że kochałbyś go także. Marja bardzo jest do niego podobna; jej głos łagodny i miły zupełnie przypomina mowę naszego drogiego ojca, choć głos taki dziwny jest u marynarza, nieprawdaż? — Zapewne, Robercie — odrzekł Glenarvan. — Widzę go jeszcze — mówił dalej chłopiec, jakby mówiąc sam do siebie — poczciwe, dzielne nasze ojczysko. Gdy byłem mały, usypiał mnie na kolanach starą szkocką piosenką o jeziorach naszego kraju. Dziś jeszcze niewyraźnie snuje mi się ta nuta w pamięci; Marja także niekiedy ją sobie przypomina. Ach, milordzie! Nie wiem, czy dziś potrafiłbym go tak kochać; zdaje się, że trzeba być małym dzieckiem, aby umieć tak bardzo kochać swego ojca. — A dorosłem, aby go potrafić szanować — odpowiedzał lord Edward, wzruszony słowy, wyrywającemi się z młodzieńczej duszy. W czasie tej rozmowy konie zwolniły biegu i szły stępa. — Znajdziemy go, nieprawdaż? — odezwał się znów Robert po chwili milczenia. — Tak, sądzę, że powinniśmy go znaleźć — odrzekł Glenarvan — Thalcave już nas na ślad wprowadził, a ja ufam temu człowiekowi. — To dzielny człowiek, ten Indjanin! — zauważył Robert. — Niezawodnie. — Wiesz co, milordzie? — Cóż takiego. — Masz samych zacnych ludzi przy sobie. Lady Helena, którą tak bardzo kocham, major ze swoją powagą, poczciwy kapitan Mangles, uczony a zabawny Paganel i ci majtkowie z załogi Duncana, tacy odważni i tak do ciebie przywiązani! — Wiem o tem dobrze, mój chłopcze, znam ich wszystkich. — Ale ty, milordzie, jesteś najlepszy ze wszystkich. — O tem to już nie wiem, moje dziecię. — Powinieneś wiedzieć, milordzie — odrzekł Robert, chwytając rękę Glenarvana i niosąc ją do ust z poszanowaniem. Lord Edward potrząsnął lekko głową. Rozmowę dalszą przerwał przewodnik, dający ręką znaki, aby pośpieszali. Czas był bardzo drogi i śpieszyć się wypadało, pomnąc na tych, którzy zostali. Przyśpieszono biegu, lecz dla koni widocznie trudno już było biec dalej — trzeba było dać im wypoczynek; biedne stworzenia nie chciały nawet jeść podanej im suchej, wypalonej na słońcu lucerny. Glenarvan coraz bardziej się niepokoił; jałowość gruntu nie zmniejszyła się bynajmniej, a brak wody mógł bardzo nieszczęśliwe sprowadzić następstwa. Thalcave nic nie mówił, sądząc zapewne, że dość będzie czasu, aby rozpaczać, gdy się pokaże, że Guamini wyschła — jeśli tylko rozpacz ma wogóle przystęp do duszy Indjanina. Trzeba było ruszać dalej; konie, znaglane biczem i ostrogą, chcąc nie chcąc, musiały w dalszą wyruszyć drogę, ale szły krokiem bardzo powolnym. Thalcave mógł był ich wyprzedzić. Koń jego w przeciągu najwyżej kilku godzin byłby go zaniósł nad brzegi rzeki. Indjanin myślał już może nawet o tem, ale nie chciał pozostawić swych towarzyszów wśród tej nagiej pustyni. Thauka drżał i pienił się z niecierpliwości, postępując tak wolno, ale powstrzymywała go ręka wprawna pana, a bardziej jeszcze jego wyrazy. Thalcave naprawdę rozmawiał ze swym koniem, który go rozumiał wybornie, chociaż nie odpowiadał. Jeździec nawzajem też pojmował swego konia; zmyślne zwierzę, podnosząc łeb wgórę, klaskało językiem, jakby smakując wilgoć, napełniającą powietrze; Indjanin ufał instynktowi swego konia, i pewny był, że woda jest niedaleko. Zachęcał więc swych towarzyszów, tłumacząc im niecierpliwość swego konia; ich konie także rzecz zrozumiały, bo, dobywając ostatnich sił, pogalopowały za Patagończykiem. Około trzeciej godziny, w niedalekim załamie, ukazała się biała wstęga, w której drgał odblask jasnych promieni słonecznych. — Woda! — zawołał Glenarvan radośnie. — Woda! woda! — powtarzał mały Robert. Nie potrzebowali już popędzać koni; biedne stworzenie poczuły w sobie odżywające siły i same unosiły ich pędem niepowstrzymanym. To też po kilku minutach stanęły u rzeki Guamini i, choć nierozkiełznane, rzuciły się po piersi w płyn dobroczynny. — Ach! jak to przyjemnie! — mówił Robert, pijąc z chciwością. — Bądź umiarkowany, chłopcze — radził Glenarvan, nie dając bynajmniej z siebie przykładu. Thalcave pił pomału, ale długo; myślałby kto, że całą rzekę wypije. — Przyjaciele nasi — rzekł Glenarvan — nie doznają zawodu. Przybywszy tu, znajdą obfitość czystej i smacznej wody, jeśli tylko Thalcave nie wypije wszystkiego. — Czy nie możnaby wyjechać naprzeciw nich? — zapytał Robert — oszczędzilibyśmy im kilka godzin męczarni i niepokoju. — Zapewne, mój chłopcze, ale w czemże zanieść im wodę? Flaszki nasze pozostały przy Wilsonie. Lepiej już poczekać, jakeśmy się umówili. Miarkując po czasie i licząc, że stępa jadą, sądzę, że powinniby zdążyć tu na noc; przygotujmy więc raczej dla nich dobre posłanie i wieczerzę. Thalcave, nie czekając propozycji Glenarvana, sam się domyślił i począł szukać miejsca wygodnego na spoczynek. Szczęśliwym trafem znalazł na brzegu rzeki miejsce z trzech stron ogrodzone dla stad, jakie tam przypędzano; a ponieważ towarzysze Thalcave'a nie obawiali się spać pod gołem niebem, nocleg przeto był już zapewniony. Tymczasem strudzeni podróżą wyciągnęli się na słońcu, aby wysuszyć choć trochę odzienie wodą przesiąknięte. — No — rzekł Glenarvan — teraz, gdy już mamy miejsce na wypoczynek, pomyślmy o wieczerzy; trzeba, aby nasi przyjaciele byli zadowoleni z kurjerów naprzód wysłanych. Możeby nieźle było popolować z godzinkę; czy masz ochotę, Robercie? — Owszem — odpowiedział Robert, zrywając się ze strzelbą w ręku. Wybrzeża rzeki zdawały się być miejscem schadzki dla zwierzyny całego tego kraju. Stadami unosiły się w powietrzu ''tinamusy''Rodzaj kuropatwy czerwonej, właściwy tylko pampie., jarząbki czarne, siewki, zwane tam "teru-teru", chróściele z żółtemi piórkami i kurki wodne o pysznej zielonej barwie. Czworonożnej zwierzyny nie było widać, lecz Thalcave znakami pokazywał, że ukrywa się w gęstej trawie i zaroślach. Strzelcy zaledwie o kilka posunęli się kroków, a już mieli do czego strzelać i to do najgrubszej zwierzyny pampy. Zaczęły pomykać w ogromnych stadach sarny i guanaki — ale stworzenia te były tak lękliwe, że trudno je było na strzał podejść. Myśliwcy zwrócili się zatem do zwierzyny mniej płochej, a równie jak tamta smacznej i pożywnej, tak, że w niedługim czasie ubili dwanaście sztuk kuropatw i ogromnych chróścieli. Thalcave ze swej strony odbył polowanie na rodzaj strusia, właściwego tylko pampie i zwanego tam "nandu". Ponieważ ptak ten bardzo szybko bieży, Indjanin przeto wprost na niego wypuścił swego konia i usiłował doścignąć go w pierwszym zaraz pędzie, gdyż inaczej nandu zmęczyłby zanadto konia częstem rzucaniem się na różne strony. Thalcave, zbliżywszy się na pewną odległość, z nadzwyczajną szybkością i bardzo zręcznie zarzucił lasso na strusia: w kilka minut potem olbrzymi ptak już leżał na ziemi. Patagończyk schwytał go nie dla samej tylko przyjemności polowania; nandu ma wyborne mięso, a Thalcave chciał także przyłożyć się do wspólnej uczty. Powróciwszy do miejsca wypoczynku, podróżni zajęli się zaraz przyrządzeniem wieczerzy, której część zjedli z wielkim smakiem, popijając wyborną wodą, lepszą może w tej chwili od wszystkich win całego świata, a nawet od sławnej ''usquebaugh''Wódka z jęczmienia., tak wysoko cenionej w całej Szkocji. Nie zapomniano ani o mających nadjechać towarzyszach, ani o koniach, którym podano świeżej trawy na paszę i na posłanie. Posiliwszy się, trzej podróżni, owinięci w swe poncha, układli się na miękkiej trawie, zwykłem posłaniu myśliwskiem w pampie.